Agonizing Memories
by OneLastRefrain
Summary: Chapter 3, 4, and 5 is up finally! After Animal’s trial, suspicion builds up in Bosco about the recent events that happened to Cruz. Two POVS.
1. Chapter 1 Disappearances

**_Title: _Agonizing Memories**

**_Summary:_** After Animal's trial, suspicion builds up in Bosco about the recent             events that happened to Cruz. Two POVS.

**_Author:_** Nikki (xoboshoexo)-snowflakeangel01 (xglasstearsx)

**_Rating:_** PG-13 for occasion profanity and adult situations.

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own anything. sigh

**_Spoilers_**_:_ Spoilers are up at through Surrender

**_Notes:_** Okay well I wanted the best out of two lives so this is what I'm giving you. Two different POV's will take place at different times. I really wanted to keep it to one, Bosco's but I felt the need to put in some of Cruz's emotional thoughts about what happened to her. So because this may be confusing to some of our readers, I'll label who's POV is who's and when you see a *~* that mean's it a POV change. Good luck and hope you enjoy reading. = )

Chapter 1: After Animals trial is unsuccessful, Bosco gives Monroe the first degree.

                                                                                                                           

  


Chapter 1: Disappearances

I knew something was wrong when she didn't answer her cell the first time. I actually became worried when she hadn't shown up at the City Hall a quarter before the trial was scheduled to begin.

 It wasn't like her to forget about something _this important to her; after all we went though to get this bastard. She wasn't just running another detail, and I knew it. I guess I knew her too well actually to believe she was telling me the truth. The only thing that flew out of her trap was lies.  Lies, lies, and more lies described Maritza Cruz perfectly, right on the _dot._ _

I stalled for as long as I could, and the look I was getting from the Rita, the Districts Attorney, wasn't all too pleasing.  Taking each question one by one, and thinking everything thoroughly without speaking, Cruz was so going to owe me for this one. 

As soon as she showed up, I knew something was wrong. Maybe it was the anxiety she was going though, or just possibly _something_ else. Trying to push the fact that I was concerned into the back of the mind, it continued to slip loose and torment me. 

When she started to answer the questions, I was sure something was up. Something _had to be 'up' in her small corrupted mind. She was a better defender any day of the week, but now, when she really needed it. A small part of me got a jolly out of this, having Gary Burns's attorney call her __reckless. I really felt like laughing out loud, but knew clearly I couldn't. It would have hurt me too much, even after all that had happened. I'm really not that type of guy._

She stumbled over her words more then once and I was almost positive she was going to cry, break down in sobs, when they spoke about Lettie, her _poor sister. Well I can't blame her; I know clearly how close they had been. _

Then when the bastard had to start with her and questioned about 'telling her sister to go into the house,' I wanted to beat his _fucking_ ass right there and then. Pretty sure that wouldn't be the best thing to do, have the jury and all seeing me try to _protect _her. I could see Faith laughing in the back of my head, _you moron. After all she did to you, and you defend the bitch. Yeah, would have gone over perfect. _

This killed me though, just sitting there and watching it, it really did. And seeing Cruz trying to justify herself with this, _killed_ me the most. That jag-off was just _low, _really low.

Well I did suspect that Gary would be loose after this, after the humiliating offense that we had fought with him, the jag-off would be in the wind in no time. Anger filled my bones. I had come here expecting him to be locked up for good, not to be sent loose to go home, cook up another pot, and kill some more innocent citizens. No, I _didn't think there was a chance of that happening. Boy was I wrong. _

I hated the feeling of being defeated. Leaving the court room I felt like I was going to explode. I just wanted to scream at that damn jag-off but no, I couldn't. Cruz managed to vanish out of the room before I could talk to her. It seemed almost like she was, hiding? Pushing my way through the crowd of people and into the hall, I spotted Monroe approaching. Starting towards her, Rita, the DA, intercepted my path and made me stop in my tracks.

"That was absolutely humiliating. If we all had prepared before the preliminary, maybe we could have won." She paused her cold eyes staring at me as I fought to see over her shoulder for where Monroe had went, along with any sign of Maritza. "He's walking until we get some solid information on this guy."

I cringed as she said this, as a fact, not my own assumption. This jag-off was going to pay. "Yeah, I know." I muttered. 

"Do you know what happened to Sergeant Cruz? I need to speak to her." She asked before gazing around the packed hall as more attorneys and lawyers flooded in for the next trial.

"No. I was just going to find her." I mumbled. By the look on her face I'm not sure if she understood what I had said. Not going to bother, it would just be a waste of my time, I brushed past her, "Ill keep in touch," I spoke before pushing through the crowd. Trying aimlessly to find Monroe or Cruz I was getting more agitated by the minute. It was a bit past three and I was glad I had off for the rest of the day. Just had to make a pit stop at the station, change, grab a few things and go home. I nice trip to Ma's bar was in order.

"How'd it go? Did she make it in time?" A familiar voice grasped my attention as I turned around and spotted Monroe pushing through two nicely dressed lawyers which gave her an annoyed look before continuing with there talk. 

"Well it didn't go well. She was late and hardly knew what she was doing." I informed her.

"We got stuck in bumper to bumper traffic along King. I tried my best to make it here but she ended up running." Monroe laughed slightly.

"I don't know how the hell she forgot this." I hissed at her, anger filled my voice. Sure, Cruz had to be pissed enough at herself, but it _killed _me seeing this guy walk, the guy who nearly killed all three off us. 

"Yeah well let's just say she's had a lot on her mind." Monroe nodded understandingly as I shot her a weird look, questioningly. Before I got a change to ask what, she interrupted me. "Any idea where she went?"

"No. She disappeared." I replied with a shrug of my shoulders. I debated whether to bring up what was going on with her but remained silent. I knew Sasha didn't want to talk about it. I knew the suspense was about to push me over though, I was never good with these type of things.

"Alright, I have to go head back to the station. You off today?" She asked her eyes watching me for a second.

"Yeah, thankfully." I nodded to her as we both started downstairs, and away from the assembly that had began to clear the halls and head into the court room. "What's going on with Cruz lately?" I spoke, breaking the silence between the two of us, trying to over come the bustle of voices in the hall.

Monroe looked at me, one eye brow quirked. "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told her, 'I'm not going to be your little spy.' Ask her yourself." 

"Yeah, if I could only find her, it's not like she's going to answer her cell phone. I called about ten times." I muttered a bit annoyed by her comment. "She asked about me?" 

Monroe sighed, "She's been going through a lot Bosco, okay? Can we just leave it at that?" She snapped towards me getting more frustrated by the moment. These two women were hiding something from me. I didn't like this.

"Well if you tell me what…I won't have to go bother her." I smirked with a slight hopeful laugh.

"My lips are sealed." Monroe smirked back at me, almost throwing it into my face. "I'm heading back to the precinct. I'll see yah around Bos." She told me as we both split towards our different cars. 

Watching her vanish I shook my head to myself, something weird was going on, and the hollow pit in the bottom of my stomach told me, it wasn't good.

*~*

I couldn't take the pressure any longer. My head was spinning in a fog and I had no idea how to respond. Now it's my fault that this fucking bastard is going to be set loose. His attorney had asked me if I had felt responsible for my sister's death; Now, I do.

I couldn't concentrate on the trial. Hell, I knew what they were going to ask me, I knew that they would bring up every fault I had made in my history as a cop. I just _couldn't handle it. After everything that had happened in the past few days, it was impossible for me to pull this preliminary through and have this guy set in a lock up for the rest of his life. _Purely Impossible.__

I was so irritated with myself that Animal's trial had somehow slipped my mind. The rape is no excuse for this, for letting this guy off the hook for killing my sister. I _failed. Failed, at everything I had been working for. And because of what? Because of what that damn _carabon_ did to me. It was my entire fault, my responsibility that I couldn't pull myself together. I had let everyone down, once again, including my __dead beloved __hermana__._

I knew I was going to be forced to face Bosco. I wasn't ready for it though, I wasn't ready to lie again to him and tell him that _nothing happened. _Just maybe he would see right through that, just maybe he would see the pain that I hold in my eyes now for everyone to see. Is it really _that obvious? I was always one to be able to hide my emotions so damn well. Now I have a rookie cop telling me that I'm __not okay. I don't bother to over rid it anymore; I know that's now the truth. As horrible as it makes me feel to think it._

Author's Note: Well there's the first chapter. Hope you all like it. Let me know what you think. = ) 

Chapter 2: Bosco confronts Cruz. 


	2. Chapter 2 Confrontations

Chapter 2 A/N: Okay so I thought I'd change this chapter around a bit and start with Cruz's POV and then switch to Bosco's. So here it is. The confrontations, hope you enjoy!

________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2 Confrontations

Struggling to open my locker in the precinct and get out as quickly as possible, I really didn't want to chance running into anyone, especially Swersky. Finally getting the locker open I cringed as a small note fell out and landed on the floor. Picking it up slowly, I read it to myself,

_Animal's trial – November 5th at __noon__. Contact Boscorelli_

I cringed before crimpling it into a tiny ball in my fist before throwing it into the garbage, at the end of the locker row.

 Several late beat officers wandered in and out, giving her a weird look as I thrashed through my locker. They didn't bother me though, I was unknown to them. Pulling out my .9mm pistol I check it on safety before slipping it into my gun belt that hung low along my waist. 

Continuing through my locker I saw the door open out of the corner of my eye but ignored it, keeping my attention to the locker. I flipped through a folder, trying desperately to find the information on the detail I had taken that left me shattered. 

However, I hesitated from going over the papers in the file when the person spoke. 

"Ritza?" His voice was soft and mellow, yet filled with confusion. I felt like disappearing, blending into the lockers. Watch how Cruz can turn into a Chameleon and blend into her environment!

I kept my eyes glued to the paper not looking up. "What?" I snarled towards Bosco, my voice low with irritation. 

"I was looking for you after the trial." Boscorelli replied to me after a moment, his eyes looking me over. "What happened?" He hesitated. What happned? Hmm, let me think about that one. Where should I start? I took a _detail, got myself _raped,_ and then _forgot_ about the trial. I don't know Bosco, what happened?_

_Fuck it._ You'll find the article later on that dump. You still have to contact the other _therapists_, inform them on testifying after I get that son of a bitch. That is, if I don't kill him. 

I placed the file down on the bench calmly as my eyes reverted to his. "Nothing, I had to pick up a few things here." I explained. It wasn't entirely a lie. Really, it wasn't. Just a bit…err…_bent. _

He just stared at me, most likely trying to see through my hardened eyes, trying to tell if I was lying. "It's not like you to forget something _that _important."

"Slipped my mind," I snorted at him before slamming my locker shut. 

"Thing like this _never slip your mind." He retorted back to me his hands crossed along his chest._

"Well, it did." I snapped before picking up the folder and resting it against my chest, "You mind?" I muttered walking up to him. He was clearly blocking my path on purpose making my escape impossible.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly. "Really?"

My expression grew twisted, "What the hell did Monroe tell yah?" I questioned him my voice rising by the moment. If that bitch slipped one god damn word to Bosco, she was going to pay. 

Bosco shook his head his expression blank, not telling me what the hell he was thinking, "Nothing, does it _kill you that I can tell you're up to something?"_

I stared at him in fury. "You shouldn't care!" I snapped. "Get outta' my way Bosco." I hissed.

"I know I shouldn't care. I shouldn't care if you dropped off the face of the earth…but I do because I'm a good guy." Bosco offered me a grin but I didn't respond. Before I knew it he ripped the folder out of my hands.

"Give it back!" I yelled outraged, reaching for it from his hands.

He read the cover holding it above my head. _Mature. Really mature. _"Sex-for-Medical-Service?" He questioned me looking down and handing it back. "What the hell does that mean?" His eyes widened puzzled.

"Nothing, okay? It's a detail." I bit my tongue snatching back the folder from his hand. "You're wasting my time, get out of my way."

He still stared at me but obediently moved to the side, "Maritza, don't get your-self hurt or in trouble." I heard him speak but I was out the door by the time I replied.

"Too late." I whispered before disappearing down the hall of the crowded precinct. 

I laid on my bed in my warm bath robe, hutched in a ball on my side, my dampened hair flowed down my shoulder. My eyes were shut tight as I smothered my face in my pillow, tear stains clearly visible. I kept seeing it all happen again. I kept feeling the blow to my stomach that made me fall to the ground in defeat. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck, smell it. I just wanted it to stop.

I had taken the grand total of three showers in one day and yet, I couldn't get the dirty feeling off me. It was still there after scrubbing and washing every last edge of my body. The bruises were temporary reminders. The scars would stay forever, engraved in my head. 

My body was a wreck, mentally and physically. Every bone in my body was aching and moaning for sleep and a rest. I wouldn't let it happen though; I couldn't, not with the nightmares that I would have to go through and the visions I would have to see of him on me. The last two days were nothing but pure agony. 

I could feel reality start to slip away, out of my grasp. I couldn't keep this up any longer; my tear swollen eyes wouldn't allow it. Feeling myself drift away, everything became black and I was swallowed up in a nightmare.

My conscious was a nightmare, a pure living hell. I hated feeling guilty for something I didn't even do. Like now, I felt guilty for leaving Cruz alone, for not _making her tell me what was going on. _

I could see the pain and fear in her eyes when she saw me in the locker room though, I'm not blind. I couldn't tell if she had played it in my face though, wanted me to wonder. Too sit here, swallowed up in my own self-piety. I mean, she was always pretty good with hiding her feelings. This had to be bad. It was just too obvious.

It was only 9pm, by the time I woke up from a restless sleep. Curiosity was surely getting the best of me. If I went to her place, hell, I feared she'd kill me with my own gun. She made it pretty clear that she didn't want me near her. That was for sure, but no, it wasn't a good enough answer for me, Officer Boscorelli. Hell no! Everyone knows the saying, curiosity killed the cat. 

My cell phone made a noise somewhere on the side of the room. Climbing out of bed and wandering around aimlessly for it, I eventually found it on the side of the bed, where my jean pants laid in a heap. 

Taking the phone out I had a new voice mail. I wondered who that could be. Dialing the number, I was pretty sure there was no chance in hell it would be _her, but hey, the small part in me told me to do it. It was the devil talking. _

Ended up being Rita, the D.A asking me to call her back sometime in the morning about the evidence we were going to need to get this guy in for another preliminary. I didn't want to think about it. I was preoccupied in another world. Following my gut on this, I hesitated slightly and dialed her number.

Don't ask me why I was suddenly really worried about the woman who nearly killed my best friend. I have no idea myself and that's the truth, I mean, it doesn't make sense does it? 

I just knew this was something I had to do to mend the knots between us, one step closer to building that understanding.

I let it ring, my stomach in my throat with anxiety. Five times, ten times, and her answering machine picked up. "Cruz, if you're there, pick up," I paused. Come on; pick up the god damn phone. "Cruz?" Waiting another minute, the machine hung up on me and I cursed rather loudly. There was no way in hell I would be able to sleep like this. Hanging up and tossing my phone on the bed, I pulled on my jeans, grabbed my NYPD jacket off the hanger and disappeared out of my apartment. 

He was on top of me, his hands digging into my sides. I was frozen in place, stunned, like a dear frozen in head lights. I tried to scream for help but the only thing that came out from the back of my throat was a small cry and a gasp for air. Tears were flowing down my cheeks, burning my flesh as I held my eyelids shut as tightly as possible. He was hissing at me not to cry, his breath bitter with the scent of smoke. I couldn't help it though; the tears were not going to stop, no matter how hard I tried to hold them back. The tears wouldn't stop and either would he. 

I seriously thought I was going to die there, lying on the floor. My mind raced through my life in fear. I wanted another chance, another chance to make things right, to save my sister and maybe even think twice before back-stabbing a friend. I thought about the one person who could gave me strength, just a bit of comforting safety in my own mind. I cried, "Bosco!" 

With that I came back to reality, sitting up quickly, taking deep hollow breaths. Feeling my body covered in a cold sweat I ran a hand through my hair. It was just a dream, clam yourself down Ritza. He's not going to hurt you again; you're going to hurt him. 

After several minutes of sitting up, gazing around the room, I brought my heart rate and breathing down to normal so my heart was guaranteed not to rip out of my chest.       As I went to lay my head back down loud knocks from the door stopped me dead in fear. Feeling a coat of goose bumps surface along my bruised skin my heart rate sped up like a bullet tearing through the air. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed I reached into my nightstand and pulled out a .9mm pistol from my drawer. Turning safety off, I stood up shakily and made my way down the dark hall, the gun in front of me. 

"Cruz!" 

TBC…Keep the reviews coming. = )


	3. Chapter345

Chapter 3 A/N: Well I got many great reviews from everyone. Thanks a bunch. I wrote this a while ago and was going through my stories, and OH! There is is. Haha. I also compiled a few chapters together. Lazy me  
  
________________________________________________________________ Chapter 3 Sympathetic Ties  
  
"C'mon Ritza! Open up!" I tried again, feeling quite unsuccessful with my fist hammering on the door. "It's me!" What the hell was going on? She had to be home, she never really went anywhere else. After all, she was off and it was getting late. I called her again my voice defeated; going to try the knob I slipped forward slightly as the door opened.  
  
She stood in front of me; tear stains smeared down her pale cheeks, her eyes were filled with pain. Cruz stared at me simply, no words exchanged as she let the gun fall from her hand. It made a loud clatter as it collided with the wood floor. Then there was an eerie silence.  
  
My throat felt like it had swelled up as we exchanged looks. I knew something had gone terribly wrong. Not knowing what to say, I didn't speak first.  
  
"I was raped." She spoke after a minute her voice cracked. I was stunned frozen in place as I watched her rip her gaze away from me and purse her lips together to stop them from quivering.  
  
She broke down within seconds and I was there to catch her when she fell.  
  


* * *

  
I'm really not sure why he came and to tell you the truth, I don't care. What matters is he did, for some reason, maybe his conscience in the back of his head, go figure.  
  
I couldn't seem to hold back the tears any longer. Sure, I had cried a bit, alone, never in someone else's presence though. This wasn't just someone though, it was him. All the tears that shed were those tears that had been waiting to fall for so long, those tears of pain, sorrow, and agony.  
  
I had fallen, fallen harder and lower then I ever had in my life. This was one thing that had to happen, one thing that wasn't going to hold back no matter how hard I fought. It just doesn't work that way.  
  
He practically carried me to the couch where I was soon to fall asleep, drowning in my tears. I could feel his arm around me, holding my broken body to his. His other arm ran around my back, his hand ran through my hair stroking it, ever so softly.  
  
For once, in so long, I felt safe. He gave me such a sense of comfort and safety, I didn't want to bargain to loose. I was shocked he was even here, doing this for me, after all the pain I had put him through.  
  
I rested my head on his chest as my crying calmed down and I could feel myself losing grip. I was drifting from reality slowly now, but there was no turning back. Maybe this rest wouldn't be like the last, for this one, I was safe.  
  


* * *

  
Chapter 4  
  
I don't know how she fell asleep in this awkward position. I guess she was pretty damn tired, that one was for sure. I didn't mind holding her in my arms though, it was different then we had always been. I had to admit, I was enjoying it.  
  
Letting her sleep for a few minutes I gently picked her up and transported her to her bed. Laying her down, I sat beside her and rested my head back on to the head board. Watching her sleep beside me for a few minutes, I observed her stained cheeks and bruised arms. I shuddered in anger envisioning what that sick son of a bitch had done to her. It was quite obvious she was never going to be the same.  
  
Resting my head back, I closed my eyes, opening them every few seconds really not wanting to fall asleep. I failed though and allowed myself to rest in her bed, somewhere I never wanted to be again.  
  
It wasn't until I woke up a few hours later that the sun was spilled through her window. Shifting slightly, her head on my chest, she still appeared to be out. I was glad. Moving my arm to gaze at my watch I cursed in a hushed whisper, it was nearly noon.  
  
Having no idea how I had slept the night away I grinded my teeth really not wanting to wake her up, though I knew I had to leave. Shift would be starting in 3 hours and I still had plenty of paper work to catch up on and talk to Rita.  
  
Brushing the back of my hand along her cheek I moved a few loose strands of her hair away from her eyes. "Ritza?" I whispered. I could feel her move slightly before opening her eyes slowly. She jumped up slightly realizing she was lounged across my chest.  
  
"Sorry." She muttered hastily before sitting up and running a hand through her hair. "What time is it?"  
  
"A bit after noon." I told her before swinging my legs over the side of the bed and getting up.  
  
"You know you didn't have to stay " She murmured her voice distant and faint. I watched her for a second as she stood up and tightened the robe around her, her arms wrapped around her chest.  
  
"I wanted to." I replied sternly.  
  
"You didn't have to." She repeated herself, her voice low.  
  
"I know." I spoke after a moment. She was still utterly stubborn. No way in hell that was about to change. What a shame. "I really got to get going. I have to get ready for work in a few hours."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Cruz responded, no emotion on her face what so ever.  
  
"You're going in?" I asked immediately, "Don't you think you should take it easy?"  
  
"No way in hell." She replied without hesitating. A slight smirk came to her lips, but the 'look' wasn't all there.  
  
"You should but I'm not going to tell you what to do. I'll see you later?" I asked her as we headed into the living room. Grabbing my coat off the couch, I slipped it on and ran a hand through my hair.  
  
"Mmhmm." She responded lightly her eyes not making contact with mine.  
  
"Alright " I nodded slipping my hands into my pockets as she opened the door and waited. "Bye then."  
  
When she didn't respond I walked out. The door shut behind me and I headed towards my car. Things were really going to get interesting.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Things had changed, and as much as I wanted to believe he cared about me, the more and more I was digging my own fairy-tale grave. Sure, maybe he did care, but he cared for no valuable reason.  
  
I was raped.  
  
Boo-hoo, let's all feel sorry for Cruz; poor fucking her.  
  
I really didn't want to be treated differently for what happened.  
  
If it was just another day, nothing would have changed between the two of us. But now that he found out, it did. And I hate it.  
  
"Did you hear?" Monroe's voice flooded into the locker room. I heard the door slam shut and her foot steps on the floor. I altered my attention from the locker in front of me to my co-worker who held an unpleasant face, a file in hand.  
  
"Heard what?" I muttered grabbing my jacket and slipping it on over my tee- shirt, hiding the darkened struggle bruises that scarred my arms. My expression remained solemn, by the look on Sasha's face, I knew the news wasn't going to be good or at least something I didn't want to hear.  
  
"54th busted the clinic." Her voice was irritated but she stood with caution as she watched me.  
  
"Wha- When?" I hesitated, my head spinning. This was great, just so friggen great. "This morning during the 2nd shift, Lieutenant Riley busted it, said he had an operation for a few months now." She exclaimed.  
  
"Shit." I cursed before slamming my locker shut. "He still here?"  
  
Monroe shook her head, "Left about two hours ago. I did a double shift, thought you were going to show up "  
  
"Uhh sorry, I slept late." I covered up quickly before checking my gun as we headed out the door.  
  
"I thought you couldn't sleep " She tested me, an eyebrow rose slightly.  
  
I continued walking up the steps towards the ACU office. "Yeah well sleeping pills do wonders." I replied. "Can you get this guys number for me? I need to talk to him." I asked quickly heading into the office. Monroe grabbed my arm and spun me around. "What?!" "Cruz," She paused, "Three girls came forward and proclaimed they were raped."  
  
I stared at her blankly. "It's our guy?" I choked out.  
  
"Yup." She nodded.  
  
Still something was wrong. It couldn't be this easy. "He's going down?"  
  
"Not quite."  
  
I continued to stare at her waiting for her to explain.  
  
"None ever got tested and refuse to testify unless their charges are dropped." Monroe responded.  
  
"So? We drop them." I bit my lower lip tensely.  
  
"The ADA won't allow that. They have too many things against them including insurance fraud, soliciting acts, and there a whole lot more where that came from." Monroe told me before handing me the folder.  
  
Opening it up, my eyes skimmed through the files. "I'll talk to her."  
  
"Cruz, you're going to have to do something " Her voice said hesitantly. I knew what she was hinting to.  
  
"I said I'll talk to her," I muttered playing stupid before starting down the hall, Monroe at my foot steps. Seeing Bosco several feet away at the desk, he blocked my destination. Swallowing hard I slowly approached him and leaned on the desk beside him. He apparently was working beat and hovering over filing a report. "I heard what happened." I scowled towards Swersky direction. Bosco glanced up to me.  
  
"Good afternoon to you too, I thought you were coming in 2nd?" Swersky replied giving me a hard glare.  
  
"Yeah well, I slept late." I lied, again. I saw Bosco fidget slightly, shifting weight to his opposite leg. Shut up. "Why the hell wouldn't you call me?"  
  
"I was lucky you stayed home after the trial. You had been in for about 2 days without going home; I wasn't going to miss the chance of not seeing you around here causing chaos." Swersky smiled jokingly.  
  
"I don't care." I let out a sigh, "Me and Monroe are going to need the name of the ADA that's handling this and a list of the Johns names who got busted."  
  
"I was told strictly to keep you away from this, Maritza." Swersky informed her, his voice a bit on the edge of hesitation.  
  
"This is my detail." I replied.  
  
"Was."  
  
I ran a hand through my hair seeing clearly that I was being defeated.  
  
Swersky looked up to be from the computer, "Oh still here Sex-Crimes is downstairs, I suppose you heard about the rapes too?"  
  
I gulped and Bosco coughed. I tore my attention to him giving him a slightly puzzled look.  
  
"Sorry, sore-throat." Bosco responded cracking his voice. Stupid.  
  
Swersky stared.  
  
"Yeah I did. I just need a list and the DA's number. That's all I'm asking." I replied to Swersky.  
  
"Will you get off my back?" He said after a moment of thinking about it.  
  
"You bet." Cruz replied leaning over on the desk watching as Swersky jotted down the number on a piece of scrap paper.  
  
"I'll send the list to your database in a bit." Lieu. told me with a nod. "Thanks." I said picking up the paper and starting away with Monroe at my heels. I could feel Bosco staring as I started behind the doors. I had a lot to do, and the time was limited. It was going to be one hell of a day. 


End file.
